Rumors Started it All
by Erin Hanlon
Summary: who knew a silly little rumor could lead THIS far? :D CaRWash Smut


She pulled on his hair, his head craning back, hazel eyes meeting sea green

She pulled on his hair, his head craning back, hazel eyes meeting sea green. She smirked at him, kissing him deeply as he hands roamed her back. She moved off of his lap, kissing a path down his chest as she unbuttoned his pastel yellow shirt. He reached down, pulling her hair out of the ponytail it was in and running his hands through the long golden locks. He smiled down at her as she unbuttoned his pants as well, snaking a hand in to rub his length. He sighed, grasping at her hair a little harder. He pulled her up gently, pulling her back onto his lap. He kissed her swollen lips, his hands slipping up the back of her pink sweater, lifting it over her head. He nibbled his way down her jaw and neck, his hands traveling up her thighs to her heat. He removed her lacey bra with one hand as the other dipped into her slacks. She gasped, clawing at his shoulders.

He smiled, picking her up and moving from the arm chair they were in into his bedroom, putting her down on the bed. He quickly helped her get her slacks off, leaving her in only a small amount of fabric that counted as panties. He dropped his shirt from his shoulders, climbing onto the bed after her, stopping as she pulled his pants and boxers down at once.

"Do you really plan on leaving my shoes on?" she asked.

"Your shoes are almost as hot as you are, so yes, for now…" he replied, biting at her neck shamelessly. She moaned.

"Someone's feeling kinky." She moaned, raking her nails down his back as his member rubbed against the lace of her panties.

"What if I am?" he asked, sitting up a little bit.

She just smiled, moving his hands to the sides of her panties, letting him slide them off. He kissed his way back up her right leg, rubbing at her heat and loving every minute of her reactions. He dipped his head down, licking her clit, moving his finger inside of her, then adding another one. She moaned, moving herself down on him. He smiled, sucking her in between his lips and letting go, kissing a heated trail back up her torso, stopping at each breast and pulling a hardened nipple into his mouth each time.

"Oh god." She said, craning her head back, giving him access to her neck again. He bit down hard enough to leave a welt, licking the sting away a moment later. He removed his fingers, grabbing a condom off the bedside table. He opened it with his teeth, gasping as she stroked his member. He momentarily didn't realize what he was doing, his eyes rolling back, and she took the condom rolling it on for him.

His breathing was already labored as he gazed into her eyes, her amazingly beautiful lust filled green eyes. He breathed in and pushed himself forward until he was in her to the hilt.

"Oh…god……mmm…..Ryan." she gasped. He smiled slightly, hearing his name on her lips like that. He pulled out slowly, pushing back in at an agonizing pace that had her writhing beneath him. She bit her lip to keep from crying out and she pulled on his hair. He kept at the same slow and steady pace for a while, wanting to enjoy every part of this. She was going crazy beneath him. He leaned up on one elbow, keeping his rhythm, and rubbed his thumb over her clit, keeping in time with his thrusting.

"Oh god, shit, fuck, Ryan….ohmygod. Mmmm." She was babbling incoherently. Finally he pushed himself as far in as he could and a little to the left, rubbing his thumb over her quickly. She was crying out his name and moaning incoherently. She came in a silent cry and he kept thrusting into her, his pace five times quicker, bringing himself over the edge as well.

"Mggh, Cal, god." He sighed out, he moved into her a few more times lazily, pulling out after a few times. He rolled off her, pulling the condom off and tossing it into the wastebasket.

As soon as he was laying down again, she rolled over to lay on his chest, kissing him slowly and passionately.

"Mmm, God, Ryan that was amazing." She said. She trailed her fingertips around his chest smiling as small goose bumps appeared.

"I guess we should fight at work more often huh?" he asked, chuckling slightly.

The events leading up to tonight was simple, he did something stupid, she was annoyed, and someone spread a rumor saying that they were together and fighting….again. Little did they know how right they were.

"Do you want to take your shoes off now?" he asked.

She picked up her leg, her black stilettos shining in the moonlight sifting in through the window. "Yea I guess I better, don't want to stab you in your sleep."

He sat up, pulling them off her feet and letting his fingers dance up her legs to her belly. She laughed, "Ryan you know I'm ticklish."

"Exactly." He said against her lips, tickling her slightly. She laughed, asking him to stop. After a few minutes he did, and she pinned him against the sheets once again kissing him deeply. Within a few minutes…they were at it again.


End file.
